


Ed io ti dico in verità

by Cocos



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocos/pseuds/Cocos
Summary: Cos’ho fatto, sussurrò,cos’ho fatto. Non sentiva più nulla, anche la terra non aveva consistenza e percepiva la pesantezza della sua caduta sopra le spalle e più guardava in alto e più veniva trascinato in basso, nel fango. Toccandosi la schiena, Crowley, cercandosi le ali, la prima cosa che fece dopo il risveglio fu urlare.Non sento niente, niente.





	Ed io ti dico in verità

_Ed io ti dico in verità_

_331 parole_

 

I suoi occhi strabuzzarono e, per un secondo, sentì le ginocchia tremargli. Come se ad un tratto qualcuno gli avesse tolto la terra sotto i piedi, o il respiro, o il cuore, e gli occhi, e il tatto. Crowley non sentiva più nulla, non sentiva più neanche la profonda spinta d’amore intorno a sé, che l’aveva sempre preso di sprovvista, non sentiva più le stelle e la luna, e il vento, e non riusciva a respirare. Quando si scontrò contro il deserto, credette di morire, mentre ingoiava il fango e gli occhi gli si riempivano di terra. _Cos’ho fatto_ , sussurrò, _cos’ho fatto_. Non sentiva più nulla, anche la terra non aveva consistenza e percepiva la pesantezza della sua caduta sopra le spalle e più guardava in alto e più veniva trascinato in basso, nel fango. Toccandosi la schiena, Crowley, cercandosi le ali, la prima cosa che fece dopo il risveglio fu urlare. _Non sento niente, niente_.

 

«Crowley, stai bene?», gli occhi di Aziraphale per un secondo si incupirono, come se in fondo sapesse già la risposta alla sua stessa domanda, per poi continuare «io, ecco, volevo solo-» e fermarsi ancora. Erano passati tanti anni, tanti secoli, e molti uomini si erano succeduti, e uccisi, e amati dalla sua caduta e Crowley non aveva mai più imparato a respirare di nuovo o a sentire qualcosa di diverso dal sordo silenzio che lo circondava. Forse, per questo, rimase taciturno a guardare Aziraphale, mentre quest’ultimo, imbarazzato, si torceva le mani e si imporporava e borbottava parole masticate nell’esatta maniera in cui Crowley aveva imparato ad amarlo, a modo suo. Quando eliminarono le distanze, e poté finalmente assaporare il calore e la dolcezza della pelle di Aziraphale, Crowley, con un pizzico di ironia e sfrontatezza, si azzardò a mormorare «ed io ti dico in verità, oggi tu sarai con me in paradiso.» e quando riuscì davvero a _sentir_ le stelle, gli sembrò per la prima volta dopo millenni di non essere mai precipitato.


End file.
